I'll Be There
by Lady Smiles
Summary: Little Alan wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, and who else is there for him, but his big brother, Scott. One-shot.


**Hey readers! This is my first story in a long time and I couldn't get anyone to beta it so, please be nice! (: Thanks!**

** Enjoy!**

_He was running, though he didn't know why. He was escaping, for no apparent reason. He was scared, but he couldn't admit it. _I'm a big boy now_, he thought to himself, _I can't get scared!

_Still, after everything he'd seen, all he'd run away from, all the fears he thought he'd gotten over, it was all coming back at once. It was like a comet had crashed upon his head and when it exploded, contaminated every single part of it. There was not a single safe place for him to hide anymore._

_He had reached a door and he could see a faint light behind it. As if sensing his sudden relief, all those scary monsters came back, reaching out to him. He yelled as they pulled him into the dark once again. He yelled a second time, but nobody ever came._

_-TB-_

Six-year-old Alan Tracy woke up with a sudden jolt. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead. With his heart beating rapidly, he quickly took hold of his teddy bear.

After waiting a few minutes for his breathing to come back to normal, the youngest Tracy analyzed the situation. His dad wasn't home; he was taking Virgil to yet another piano recital, as the pre teen had been gone several times to play lately. He couldn't tell Gordy, unless he wanted to be bothered for the rest of his life. That only left two options; Johnny or Scotty. He didn't have to think a lot.

_-TB-_

Fourteen year old, John Tracy had been grabbing a glass of milk to down his midnight snack. He knew his father would go nuts if he ever found out about that, but seeing he wasn't in town, John took the opportunity. The blonde was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of two little feet running.

_Gordon. This better be good, otherwise Scott won't be a happy bunny. _He thought as he saw the small figure knocking lightly on Scott's door. However, his mind changed track when yet another lighting illuminated the house. That -and the fact that the small figure was now blonde and had a teddy bear rather than a shark- made it obvious to John that it wasn't Gordon, but his own little carbon copy.

John quietly made his way towards Alan, trying not to scare the little boy more than he already was. The terrified face of his brother broke his heart.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up so late? Everything ok?" Then, just as John finished talking, another lightning roared fiercely and Alan jumped into his brother's safe arms. Hugging Alan and taking the youngest Tracy to the kitchen with him, John talked softly to him. He placed Alan on the kitchen counter as he searched for the hidden cookies and poured two cups of milk.

"Johnny, can I help you?" asked an innocent, little voice. Smiling, John handed Alan a spoon and the chocolate powder.

"Ok Sprout, so, you take two spoonfuls of chocolate and pour them into the milk. Then, you mix it and I'll get us something to eat ok?" At this, John received a small, enthusiastic nod. He watched Alan for a few seconds and then kept on his search for the cookies. Nevertheless, his search was interrupted by a glass falling to the ground and breaking after another lightning illuminated the kitchen.

Concerned for his brother and not knowing what to do, John took Alan in his arms and started pacing around the kitchen. Just as he was starting to go nuts thinking of some way to calm down the terrified child, the deep voice of his only big brother was heard.

"What's going on blondies?" Said Scott as he took Alan from John and sat down on a kitchen chair. The eldest boy then proceeded to hug Alan and whisper into his ear, trying to calm down the six-year-old.

"Take him to his room Scott, I'll finish cleaning this up," said John as he saw Alan had fallen asleep on Scott's arms. Nodding, Scott stood up and walked back to Alan's room.

Halfway there though, Alan started to move and woke up. Looking at his brother with those big blue eyes he said, "Scotty, can I sleep with your tonight?" Smiling, Scott turned around and walked towards his room.

Once there, he set the little kid on his bed and walked towards his speakers. Scott opened a drawer and took out his mp3 player and connected it to his speakers. He started searching for a song, once found, he lowered the volume to a small hum and went back to bed.

The sixteen-year-old jumped under the covers with his brother and hugged him tight. He felt the kid starting to relax in his arms and sang along as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

_**You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back **_

_**Where there is love, I'll be there **_

_**I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do **_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there **_

_**I'll be there to comfort you, **_

_**Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you **_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong **_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on **_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter **_

_**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after **_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there **_

_**I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you **_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there **_

_**I'll be there to comfort you, **_

_**Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you **_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong **_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on **_

_**If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you **_

_**'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there **_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah **_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there **_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there **_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah **_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there... **_

By the end of the song, Alan was fast asleep in his brother's arms. Nevertheless, Scott whispered to him until he himself fell asleep too. The last words that left his mouth lingered in the air,

"No matter what happens, or how old you are, I will always be there for you Allie you can always count on your big brother for anything"

**Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes that made reading this uncomfortable. The song I used was "I'll be there" by "Jacksons 5". Hope you liked it!**

**Review! (:**


End file.
